


Language of Lust

by Malec_Lover23



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood Speaks Spanish, Dom/sub Undertones, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magnus Bane Being Magnus Bane, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, No Smut, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Pet Names, Possessive Magnus Bane, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Thirsty Alec Lightwood, Thirsty Magnus Bane, but like kinda smut, magnus does too, they get nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Lover23/pseuds/Malec_Lover23
Summary: •Magnus brings a hand to cup Alec's cheek, running his thumb along his swollen lower lip. "Look at you, blinded by everything except your own desire and pleasure. Cariño you are a vision, but it's only for my eyes."•
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	Language of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> So uhm...I’m not even sure what this is and where this idea came from but I hope you enjoy our thirsty husbands! 
> 
> Kudos comments and subscriptions make me happy so leave them if you enjoyed :)

Alec steps into Magnus' club, a feeling of excitement running through him, so unlike how he normally reacts when he walks into a club.

After Magnus starting conducting more of his warlock business at Pandemonium, Magnus practically begged Alec to come spend some time with him tonight.

Alec thinks they are both pretty fair, but Magnus pouted and stared straight into his soul and Alec just grumbled under his breath. Then, Magnus brought out the sweet talk and Alec was done for.

And spend some time with Magnus he will. When Alec told Magnus he would go all out, Alec really and truly went all out. After all, this is not a regular occasion for Alec. He much rather prefers to wait on the couch with a book for Magnus to get home, and then admire him in all his glory in the privacy of their own home.

Alec came home from work an hour early and destroyed his side of the closet, looking for anything worthy of wearing to a club. Magnus has offered up his side of the closet plenty of times, but Alec wanted to keep his appearance distinctive to himself.

Alec finally decided to wear a pair of skinny jeans and a white T-shirt that shows off his runes perfectly. He slipped on a leather jacket to fit the aura of being a Shadowhunter at a Downworlder club. Then he went through Magnus' extensive makeup collection and applied some golden eyeshadow and eyeliner. He was on his way out when the light from the window shined on Magnus' jewelry and a necklace caught his eye.

He snatched the necklace and held it up. Magnus' own name dangled from the golden chain. Alec knew that would be the icing on the cake, so he slid it over his head and it rests right over his chest.

The neon lights of the club bounce off the walls and the music reverberates through his body. He steps through the crowds of bodies with one goal and one goal only, to find his man.

Turns out, even Magnus' club wards are tuned to recognize Alec. As soon as Alec entered the club, Magnus was alerted to it and concluded his meeting with a few werewolves looking to find a warlock who can brew them love potions. Magnus doesn't do many house calls anymore, he mostly asks his clients to come find him at Pandemonium. He finds it more convenient and suitable because he can conduct business and make a lot more money after offering his clients free liquor to get them wasted.

However, even Magnus has him limits when it comes to working, especially when his entirely too handsome husband walks through the door to one of Magnus’ favorite places on Earth.

Magnus leaves his office and makes his way through the club, almost colliding with Alec.

"Oh, sorry!" Alec says, but his words turn into a gasp when Magnus' hand snakes up his tight white shirt.

"Ahh, my perfect little Nephilim, what a sight for sore eyes." Alec grins as it's still too dark for Magnus to see just how perfect his little Nephilim looks tonight.

Alec hums as Magnus' warm fingers press against his abdomen, his other hand cupping his jaw. "How was your day at the Institute, love?"

 _Unbearable having to wait to come see you._ "Good." Alec replies instead, leaning into the touch.

"Walk with me?" Alec suggests, tugging on Magnus' hand.

"Of course, darling. Where to?"

"Just where there's more light." Magnus takes the lead and walks him to his personal office where he deals with clients.

Magnus flicks the lights on and turns around, his jaw literally going slack. Alec smirks when he sees how much he's affecting the warlock.

"Alexander!" Magnus breathes, glamour immediately dropping and leaving Alec staring into the golden cat eyes he could bow down and worship every single day and never get tired of doing so.

A surge of desire flies through his veins and he bites back a groan as Magnus runs a hand through his hair, tugging on the messy strands gently. Magnus’ other hand grips his hip, thumbs digging into his sensitive flesh where he left hickeys the other night.

"So you put on makeup and skinny jeans but you still couldn't brush your hair?

Alec rolls his eyes, Magnus always tries to tease, but Alec's already smoothly replying with, "But that's exactly the way you like it, right?"

Magnus grins and moves closer, leaning in to bite Alec's deflect rune gently.

"True, you know how much I like messy things." Magnus whispers, his tongue swiping along the bruised skin of Alec's neck.

Magnus' hands tangle around the golden chain around Alec's neck.

He hums approvingly, moving away from his neck to suck a hickey on Alec's collarbone.

"I really like this placement. It shows everyone that all I have is also yours."

"And it shows everyone that I am yours and only yours." Alec whispers in his ear. Magnus' eyes flutter shut as he leans forward to rest his forehead against Alec's chest. A hot but welcoming wave of possessiveness leaves Magnus paralyzed as he winds his arms around Alec and pulls him closer.

When Magnus finally finds words to respond to such a statement he gently bites the necklace, grinning when Alec's breath hitches. "You're gorgeous, breathtakingly irresistible. I'm glad you thought ahead, Alexander. I truly can't have anyone stealing you from me."

"Let them try. I am yours, Magnus, always."

Magnus runs a hand through Alec's hair, murmuring, "Angels, how I want to wreck you. I've never wanted to do anything more."

"Take care of your business here and then your wish will be granted." Alec winks, sliding a hand around the back of Magnus' neck and pulling him closer.

Their mouths mold together, the kiss immediately turning sloppy and downright sinful.

"That's not really helping me take care of business, Alexander." Magnus pants lightly against his mouth, his index finger tracing Alec's jawline.

"Then I suppose I'll be the one to leave. I'm just going to sit at the bar and wait for you." Alec reluctantly gives Magnus a push towards the couch he normally sits at when he has clients.

"Be good, pretty boy." Magnus blows him a kiss as Alec opens the door and walks back into the crowd of people drinking, dancing, and talking amidst the throbbing music.

Alec takes a seat at an empty stool, waving two fingers in his direction for the bartender.

"What can I get ya?" A Seelie woman asks, with vines trailing down her neck that disappear under her revealing top.

"Just a glass of Jack Daniels." He replies, swirling his wedding ring around his finger.

"On the house, obviously, because I don't think just anyone can wear Magnus' necklace around his club." The Seelie winks and Alec flushes red as she slides a half full glass of whisky over to him.

"Thanks." Alec takes small sips of the drink. Even though Magnus has been making it his personal goal to find one type of whisky Alec enjoys, they all still burn his throat. Jack Daniels is one of his favorite, though, and Magnus always gets smug when he admits it.

Alec always tells Magnus it's tastes the best when paired with his lips, which causes Magnus to blush and that simply delights Alec.

Alec finds himself steadily drinking his way through his second refill, and the Seelie comes up to him with the bottle, but a warm hand settles around his wrist. Blue magic swirls around their joined hands.

"I see you've found my bottle of whisky I have just for you." Alec blushes and sags into the weight pressed against his side.

Magnus waves a dismissive hand toward the Seelie with the bottle, and she gives them a wink before going to refill another person's drink.

"I told the bartenders a long time ago that anything on these shelves are to be given freely only to you. No one else has a connection quite like we do." Magnus winks and Alec's stomach flips in excitement. They've been married for three months, but Alec can't contain the happiness that he gains from Magnus reminding him they really are soulmates in every sense of the word.

"I'm glad I'm enjoying your grand selection then." Alec replies, setting his glass down in favor of allowing himself to be wrapped in strong arms.

"How about a dance?" Magnus suggests, pulling Alec away from the bar and onto the dance floor. Thankfully, Magnus finds an empty spot right in the middle.

"Mi corazon, how beautiful you look in my club. Radiante, precioso, todo mío." Alec groans at Magnus' possessive tone and the use of the language he grew up using when he took trips to Spain with his family. Magnus has always had a expertise in speaking in different tongues like it’s merely a new sentence, not a new language.

Magnus presses his body against Alec's, snapping his fingers to make Alec's leather jacket disappear back to the loft.

Alec purrs in pleasure, throwing his head back as Magnus' skilled hands slide up his chest, lightly tickling his abs. Then they move lower, until Alec's eyes flutter shut and he gasps, his forehead jutting forward to press against Magnus' shoulder.

Bodies move around him, but their bubble of adoration and desire is the only constant they need. Alec's hips stutter forward until they're flush against Magnus'.

Magnus gives in to the sensation that is Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane, beginning to thrust his hips to match Alec's, to gain some friction that they both are chasing after.

Magnus brings a hand to cup Alec's cheek, running his thumb along his swollen lower lip. "Look at you, blinded by everything except your own desire and pleasure. Cariño you are a vision, but it's only for my eyes."

Alec stammers out, "Only yours!" as he mouths along Magnus' shoulder and Magnus' hands drop down to brush the one place Alec needs him most.

The music is loud in his ears, but Magnus can only hear his throbbing heart and Alec's whines of absolute ecstasy. 

"Magnus, please." Alec whimpers, rolling his hips and wrapping his arms around Magnus' back.

Magnus throws his head back as Alec moves against him, hands grasping everywhere and anywhere they can get to.

"Mmh, I can never deny someone so pretty something they want, now can I? Especially you, darling Alexander. Are you ready to go home? I do believe we'll be more comfortable in bed."

"More than ready." Alec chokes out, utterly lost in the euphoria of Magnus' body flush against his and the alcohol thrumming through his veins.

It should be overwhelming to Alec, but all he can even discern is one person rolling his hips in front of him, keeping a tight grip on Alec even as he sways around him.

"Please take me, take me until all I know is you. Take me until I can't utter any name except for yours. Please, Magnus, please." Alec begs, unable to even care about how desperate he must seem. With all of the stress that falls upon his shoulders each and every morning, Alec has found it increasingly easy to let go and let Magnus take it from him and handle it, letting Alec submit to his basic human desires.

Granted, everything is infinitely easier when golden cat eyes are always there to catch him. And when Alec focuses on softened gold eyes gleaming with absolute adoration and hunger, it seems tonight will be no different.

"Mi amor, you make me absolutely insatiable." Magnus whispers, hot breath against his ear. Alec shivers, slumping against Magnus as he gently tugs him from the dance floor, outside of Pandemonium where a portal swirls to existence.

The frigid November air should cause Alec to react as they exit the thrumming atmosphere of the club to the calmer less crowded streets of Brooklyn, but Alec only follows the warmth that always surrounds him when he's with Magnus.

"Never have I ever seen someone so beautiful, tantalizing, captivating. Even the Gods would bow down to you, mi querido esposo."

Alec is so lost in the praise, so willing to follow Magnus to the ends of the Earth that he keens at the words. Magnus wraps his arms around Alec and softly pushes him through the portal, lacing their fingers together.

“I don’t need the Gods, just you.” Alec whispers, biting Magnus’ ear and humming when Magnus gasps, hands scrabbling to grip Alec as they fall into bed.

The noises from Pandemonium fade away, leaving them with tangible sparks enticing them both to bed, where they passionately speak the language of Spanish, English, and lust alike.


End file.
